Feelings
by Numbuh.20
Summary: Lars has been treating his best friend badly. Pi Piston wants to know why LarsXPi Rated T for minor cursing.


_**A/N: this is a oneshot about Lars and Pi! Not many stories about Lars out there and he's my favorite character so…!**_

_**Summary: Lars has been treating his best friend badly. Pi Piston wants to know why LarsXPi**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Rocket Power!**_

* * *

All of his life, Lawrence Rodriguez was known to be cold. Devoid of any emotion. He was angry a lot of the time. But that didn't stop once he became a teenager, it only got worse. Despite all of this his loyal cronies stood by his side faithfully. His cronies consisted of Animal a selective mute, Sputs a nosy friend who is always questioning everything, and lastly Pi Piston as his best friend. Pi had always been there since the beginning. They had a very interesting friendship. But lately it seemed like no matter what Pi did it pissed off Lars. For instance one day, Pi was chewing just a little bit too loudly...

"God Pi, could you fucking chew any _louder_?" Lars rolled his eyes while he changed the channel on his tv. Pi frowned at Lars.

"Sorry." Pi muttered under his breath. So, he stopped eating altogether. Pi dropped his plate with his half-eaten sandwich onto the coffee table.

"I didn't say you had to stop eating." Lars let out a sigh as he stared blankly at the television. Pi crossed his arms.

"Not in so many words." Pi grumbled his reply. Lars had been so irritated around Pi lately. And it only seemed to be because he was there.

"Fine, suit yourself." Lars shrugged his shoulders. Pi scooted over across the couch. So, he couldn't possibly annoy Lars.

"Do you want to do something this weekend?" Pi suggested after momentary silence. Lars stared at the tv.

"We do the same shit every weekend, Pi. It's not going change by making different plans." Lars sneered in disgust.

"You know what? I'm going home. See you later, Lars." Pi stood up and walked passed him. Lars stared at him in astonishment.

"Where are you going?" Lars stood up and followed him. Pi had enough of Lars constantly ragging on him. For no reason.

"I'm your best fucking friend! You know that? Do you even know that, Lars? I know everything about you! I know that when you were five you used to be afraid of the ocean. I know that you hate old people. I know that you actually give a shit about your parents but you wouldn't want anyone to know it so you look like a hard-ass!" Pi shouted at the top of his lungs. He suddenly couldn't hold anything inside anymore. Pi was always the passive-aggressive type. He never had the guts to say what was on his mind. Until now.

"Pi-"

"No! You've been treating me like absolute _shit_! Why, Lars? Why? I need to know why!" Pi screamed at Lars. Lars looked away for a second. Glancing around the room.

"Because everyone else in my life doesn't have a fucking clue. You do. You're right, you know everything about me. And that scares me. Because one day, I know that I'm going to lose you." Lars admitted before crossing his arms around himself. Pi only looked up at him with absolute and complete bewilderment.

"So, what? You're pushing me away because you're scared to lose me? That logic doesn't work for me. It's bullshit, Lars!" Pi continued to yell at him. This time, Pi even shoved him back a few steps. Lars let him.

"That's not the only reason." Lars had a smirk on his face. Pi was enraged. How could Lars do this to him and find it amusing! How dare he smirk! Like this was a fucking joke.

"Fuck you!" Pi turned around toward the door again. Lars grabbed his arm and spun him around. Pi was slammed forcefully into Lars's chest and they kissed. Pi had not been expecting _that_ at all.

"What the..." Pi gasped as Lars let him go.

"I've said all I needed to say. You can go home now." Lars spoke in a sigh as he sat back down on the couch. Suddenly, it all made sense to Pi. Everything. The way Lars had been acting out around him. Just... Everything. Silently, Pi moved back to his seat beside Lars on the couch and sat down. He picked up his plate and started eating again. Small bites. Just like that, Pi forgave Lars for everything. He didn't know why, but he did. Then, when Pi was finished eating he grabbed Lars' hand and held it in his. Lars squeezed his hand tightly in response. The two of them watched tv in silence happily in each other's company. Because that's what best friends do. Even if that meant they were a little more than best friends...


End file.
